A. Field of the Invention
disclosure is of a machine for using power for rapidly and automatically opening and removing the contents of a series of sealed, rectangular envelopes.
B. Description of the Prior Art
The applicant has made no exhaustive investigation of the prior art in this field and makes no representation with respect thereto. The claims are presented as properly defining the novel subject matter herein.
The applicant is familiar with the following United States patents:
______________________________________ 3,116,718 Krupotich et al. January 7, 1964 3,384,252 West May 21, 1968 3,884,010 Bardo et al. May 20, 1975 4,016,708 De Hart April 12, 1977 4,123,890 Russell et al. November 7, 1978 4,142,430 Long et al. March 6, 1979 4,295,321 De Hart et al. October 20, 1981 ______________________________________